theultimatedoomfandomcom-20200213-history
E4M1: Hell Beneath
E4M1: Hell Beneath is the first map of Thy Flesh Consumed. Designed by American McGee and the par time is 2:45. This map is probably the hardest opener. You have 63 well-placed enemies, including 5 Barons of Hell, and you only get 9% health and only one piece of security armor. You also get little ammo, however a lot of shotgun ammo due to the amount of shotgunners you can kill, and the rocket launcher in one of the secrets is placed on nukage. On Hurt Me Plenty and easier are four medikits, two of which are available through a secret. Walkthrough From the start point, turn left and follow the slime walkway to a room with imps and two gargoyle switches to the west and east. Press the switch on the west to open a door to the midwest with some spectres. Cross to the northwest ledge, fall down into the nukage and go up the stairs, beware imps to the left and right, then keep going up, to the southeast, where is the red skull key. Beware a baron of hell that will teleport into the room if you look at the wall to the west of the room. Now go back to the middle of the room, you will see a lift with two shotguns (dropped from the shotgunners you killed earlier), lower the lift, jump out the window, and backtrack to the red door at the east. Go through, you will see a room with a (harmless) blood river, with two baphomet walls where behind them are monsters that will teleport into the room, go either side of the wall to the east, kill the Imps, and then grab the blue key from the alcove. Now get to the west of this map and go through the blue door and through the exit teleporter to finish this tricky-but-straightforward map. Period. Other points of interest: Getting the blue key will release 6 spectres and 2 imps, each teleporting somewhere overlooking the bloodfall. Secrets: # Drop into the nukage pool at the start. There is an ammo clip sitting near the opening with spectres, press to lower the lift, then get into the alcove with the rocket launcher. To the left is a secret door. Open it to access two teleporters. Each takes you to a ledge near the northeast part of this map. The ledges have medikits on Hurt Me Plenty and easier, otherwise shotgun shells. # In the room behind the red door are torches to the north and south, press the north torch to trigger many enemies, including four Barons of Hell, and lower the large wall to access a hidden "NIИ" logo. You must actually step on the small area around the "NIИ" letters to get credit for this secret. Running over them will have the walls raise up, with a gargoyle switch that lowers the walls permanently. If you run outside the room AFTER the walls are fully raised, there is a gargoyle switch to the southeast (opposite of the gargoyle switch that allows you to access a part of this map) that lowers the walls. Do not run into the blue key alcove after the walls after stepping on the "NIИ" letters, making you trapped inside with no escape route unless you use idspispopd to disable clipping. Also do not get on the walls THEMSELVES, as you will get crushed and pinned to the ceiling. The "NIИ" logo is a reference to Nine Inch Nails, an industrial rock band.